Castle 100
by Macahol84
Summary: These are stories I wrote in responce to the prompts on castle100 on livejournal.
1. Jealous red herring prompt

"Hey how are you feeling?" Rick Castle asked as Kate strode into the precinct. She had left early yesterday.

"Why do you care?" Kate said frustrated. "

"Kate-"

"Don't call me _Kate_," She spat at him. You've got Chassidy now. Go take care of her."

"Oh is it that time-"

"Stop."

"You're jealous," Rick smirked at her.

"I'm not jealous."

"She doesn't mean anything."

"Then how can you date her?"

"She's a red herring. I'm only dating her because I can't date you."

"What?"

"That guy you're seeing."

"But I'm not seeing anyone," Kate blushed.

"Then she's gone," Rick smiled.


	2. Heat Wave

The heat wave hit and the precinct air conditioner was broken.

'This is going to be brutal,' Kate Beckett thought to herself. Knowing there was only paper work to be done today, she selected a flowing skirt and a short-sleeved blouse. Pulling her almost shoulder length hair into a messy ponytail, she just had to don on her usual heels and she was ready to go. Walking into the precinct her team froze their actions and watched her enter.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing just you look good detective," Castle smirked.

"Yeah, well get to work," Kate smiled to herself.


	3. Revenge 1

The elevator doors slid open. Richard Castle and Kate Beckett emerged from inside and made their way down the precinct hallway towards the bull pen. Kate led the way as the pair walked past Javier Esposito and Lanie Parish.

"Why are you doing this?" Rick asked as he trailed behind a silent Kate. "Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it. I promise!"

"What's up with them?" Esposito asked Lanie.

"Kate's giving him the silent treatment."

Stunned Esposito turned to his girlfriend and asked, "Why?"

"Revenge," Lanie snickered.


	4. Revenge 2

"And murder for revenge!" Rick said in a dramatic voice.

"You know I'm glad you're entertained. I however have to finish all this paper work," Kate rolled her eyes. "You don't have to stay here. Why don't you go home?"

"I like it here."

"You like it here? Why?"

Rick shrugged. "I like lots of places. Do they every need a reason?"

"Oh really? Where else do you like to be?" Kate asked skeptically.

"The interrogation room, crime scenes, the morgue, your car, oh and that MADT ball," Rick smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I was with you."


	5. Smut

Richard Castle carried the large bag of mail to his apartment.

"What is that?" Kate asked from her position on the couch.

"Fan mail," Rick grunted walking to his office, Kate following closely behind. "Black Pawn has decided to start sorting them. This is the newest shipment."

"Of what?" Kate asked peering into the bag. A wicked look crossed Rick's face.

"Smut mail. You wouldn't believe how creative some of the fans are," He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested them on her swollen belly. "Do you think we should tell them yet, Mrs. Castle?"


	6. Book signing

"Rick, knock it off! Why are you being like this?" Kate yelled frustrated as she paced her apartment.

"Am I making you angry?" Rick asked following her to the living room.

"Yes."

"Good," He said triumphantly.

"Why would you say that?" Kate asked spinning on her heel.

"Because I don't want you to miss me too much," Rick said shyly.

"Miss you? You're only going for two weeks."

"About that, the book signing got extended to four months," Rick looked away. Kate shook her head and stepped closer bringing him into a kiss.

"I'll still miss you no matter what."


	7. Bet

"I can't believe you'd bet on this!" Kate said fuming holding the envelope of money.

"I swear its girl scout cookie orders," Castle whined following her through the precinct.

"Oh don't give me that line of crap. Your buddies already gave you up," Kate glared at him before walking off.

"They did?" Castle asked surprised following her again. "When'd you figure it out?"

"Just now!" Kate yelled. "You're unbelievable. You really bet on us solving this case before them?"

"Yeah we're pretty good," Rick shrugged.

"How much?" Kate asked.

Rick glanced around. "Fifty, each."

Kate chuckled. "Make it a hundred."


End file.
